Dean Noel
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução. Dean tem um encontro nada agradável com Papai Noel e seu elfo protetor que lhe joga uma maldição.


**Dean Noel**

**N/T: **O nome da fanfic em inglês é Santa Winchester, como vocês sabem em inglês Papai Noel chama-se Santa Claus.

Santa Winchester foi escrita originalmente em inglês por jasper03.

* * *

Como Sam podia gargalhar de Dean nesta sua condição? Que tipo de irmão era ele afinal de contas? Dean esfregou sua pele com força com a esponja e sabonete. A coisa cintilante simplesmente não saia! A água do chuveiro já estava morna há muito tempo, mas ele estava determinado a não se parecer com um duende quando ele saísse. Uma batida alta veio da porta.

"Dean? Ei, cara, você está bem?"

Dean percebeu que a esfregação estava apenas espalhando o glitter. Agora, não havia um centímetro de seu corpo que não estivesse coberto por ele. Soltou um gemido e desligou o chuveiro.

"Dean? Estou entrando" - Assim dizendo, Sam girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta do banheiro. "Oh, meu Deus".

"Sam!"

Pego de surpresa, Dean escorregou no chão, caindo de traseiro com um golpe alto. Dean gemeu de dor tentando alcançar a toalha.

"O glitter está por... por toda parte".

"Droga, Sam! Você acha que eu já não sei disso? Usei toda a água quente só para descobrir que a esfregação deixou pior!"

Sam olhou para o irmão, olhos de cachorrinho em ação total.

"Você usou toda água quente?"

Uma olhada para Sam e o coração de Dean derreteu. Malditos olhos e voz chorosa de irmão caçula.

"É, Sam, desculpe. É que... estou parecendo uma maldita fada!"

"Você conhece as regras, Dean. Você não pode ver o Papai Noel. Aquele elfo estava apenas protegendo-o."

"Com glitter? Sam, você foi mesmo para a faculdade? Parece razoável defender e proteger com glitter?", Dean balança sua cabeça em dúvida. Todos aqueles anos ele pensou que o Papai Noel fosse uma brincadeira e agora descobriu que o Bom Velhinho realmente existia e tinha um agente secreto élfico chamado Spike. Sério, quem nomeia um elfo de Spike? Se Dean tivesse um elfo, ele o chamaria de...

"Cara, você está me ouvindo?", Sam estava ficando impaciente. Dean não acreditava em Papai Noel desde que eles eram crianças, mas Sam ainda acreditava. Depois de todas as coisas sobrenaturais que eles já viram em suas vidas, fazia sentido que um homem que tinha renas voadoras e elfos rodasse o mundo numa única noite. Talvez ele fosse um bom 'malandro*'.

"O que foi, Sammy?"

"Você precisa de ajuda para se levantar?"

Dean estava hilário. Cada centímetro – como Sam pode constatar – estava coberto de pó cintilante que o elfo tinha jogado em seu irmão.

Dean escorregou tentando levantar-se do frio chão ladrilhado, sem sucesso. Xingou enquanto estendia sua mão ao irmão para que ele o ajudasse a ficar em pé. Uma vez em pé, colocou a toalha apertada ao redor da sua cintura e foi para o quarto atrás de suas roupas.

Decidindo que seu irmão ficaria bem por alguns minutos, Sam saiu para comprar comida. Provavelmente não haveria lugares abertos na manhã de Natal, mas as máquinas automáticas sempre funcionavam.

Ele se encolheu enquanto pensava sobre a comida desagradável que tinham geralmente em estoque.

Sam comprou duas garrafas de água e procurou por comida. Salgadinhos, não. Donuts, não. M&M e um pacote de cookies. Bingo. Sam era viciando em cookies. Rapidamente colocou o dinheiro na máquina e pressionou o botão correspondente.

Voltou para o quarto que dividia com o irmão e tateou o bolso atrás da chave enquanto equilibrava a comida e as bebidas no outro braço.

Abrindo a porta, Sam largou os pacotes, surpreso.

"Dean!"

Sam fechou a porta apressadamente e pegou os pacotes de comida e as garrafas de água, colocando-os na mesa. Caminhou até seu irmão que estava sentado na beira da cama ainda só de toalha. Seus cotovelos estavam apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto enterrado em suas mãos. Seus ombros suspiraram em silêncio.

Merda! Sam não deveria tê-lo deixado sozinho, não depois de algo assim ter acontecido. Dean não levava coisas assim numa boa.

"Dean", Sam disse suavemente enquanto colocava suas mãos nos ombros do irmão. O que quer que Dean precisasse dizer, Sam estaria ali para ouvir. Finalmente, ele seria capaz de ajudar seu irmão mais velho, para variar.

Dean olhou para Sam com lágrimas em seus olhos e ... um sorriso? Sam começou a ficar em pânico, seu irmão mais velho estava mal. Realmente mal.

"Ei, cara, você está bem?"

Dean balançou sua cabeça e deixou escapar uma risada alta. "Não". Ele gargalhou mais um pouco.

Sam decidiu pegar leve para não alarmar seu irmão e possivelmente contribuir com sua loucura.

"Então, cara, quer me contar porque você ainda está enrolado na toalha?"

O sorriso do irmão mais velho sumiu.

"Elas não servem, Sammy. Minas roupas não servem! Eu tentei todas!"

Dean ficou em pé e se virou de lado.

"E olha só, Sammy, minha barriga!"

Sam viu que seu irmão obviamente tinha ganhado peso. Ele estava pronto para dizer a ele que era provavelmente toda comida que ele comeu, mas seu irmão estava passando por um tempo difícil com a coisa do glitter. Chatear seu irmão sobre a comida que ele comeu deveria ferir os sentimentos dele mais ainda.

"Eu acho que elas encolheram na lavanderia. Pode pegar algumas das minhas roupas emprestadas"

O irmão mais velho balança sua cabeça e se jogou na cama de novo.

"Oh, bem, eu uh tenho algumas roupas que devem servir em você". Sam começou a revirar em sua mochila.

Ele achou seu moleton preto e uma feia camisa branca. Ele não sabia o que fez o peso de seu irmão aumentar tão rápido, mas suas roupas serviriam nele.

"O moleton deve estar um pouco comprido... Dean?"

Quando Sam se virou para a cama, seu irmão não estava lá.

"Dean?". O jovem caçador olhou para a cozinha onde acabara de ouvir os pacotes de comida se rasgando. Dean estava em pé comendo os cookies de Sam! Então é isso. Sam não iria mais pegar leve. Ele marchou até seu irmão.

"Aquilo era meu! Não me admira que você engordou tanto! Você come sua comida e a minha!"

Sam apenas tinha chegado à mesa quando percebeu que Dean não havia tocado nos M&M.

"Sinto muito, Sammy. Eu realmente não pude evitar!". Dean disse pulverizando os cookies á migalhas sobre a mesa.

Sam estancou horrorizado. Não porque seu irmão fosse um absoluto porco, mas porque a barba rala de seu irmão não era mais rala, havia crescido! Ele se lançou sobre a mesa e agarrou o irmão.

"Sammy! O que você está fazendo?"

"Aguenta ai!". Sam começou freneticamente a procurar algo no cabelo de seu irmão e deu um passo para trás quando achou o que estava com receio de encontrar. Cabelo Branco!

"Sam. Qual é o problema? Sam?" Havia medo na voz de Dean.

O glitter élfico!

"Dean, o glitter élfico está te transformando em Papai Noel!"

"O o-o que?"

"O que você disse para irritar tanto o elfo?"

"Eu disse que o gordão devia parar de entrar na casa das pessoas à noite para comer cookies. Então o chamei de porção de roupão vermelho"

"Você se lembra o que o elfo disse antes de jogar o pó em você?"

"Ele disse que eu não era capaz de durar um dia na pele de Papai Noel. Sam, ele me transformou em Papai Noel! Ele-ele..."

"Calma, cara. Nós não podemos consertar isso se você tiver um ataque de pânico. Eu teria problemas para explicar a sua condição no hospital".

Sam empurrou as roupas para Dean.

"Coloque isso".

O jovem caçador andava de um lado para outro pensando em um jeito de quebrar a 'maldição de Natal'. Sam começou a fazer chocolate quente para e o irmão. Eles precisavam apenas se acalmar e pensar mais racionalmente.

"Dean, você quer marshmallows em seu chocolate?", Sam se virou para seu irmão. Ele estava quase imerso em suas roupas emprestadas.

"Yeah, Sam". Dean respondeu numa profunda e estrondosa voz.

Sam colocou marshmallows extras na bebida do irmão, porque se sentia mal por ele.

"Nós vamos resolver isso".

Os dois rapazes se sentaram em suas camas com as pernas cruzadas.

"Me diz uma coisa, Dean? Que horas aconteceu toda essa coisa de Papai-Noel-Spike?"

"Meia noite, acho. Por quê?"

"Nós precisamos ligar para o Bobby"

Dean saltou de sua cama sobre a do irmão.

"Não! Sam, por favor, não!"

"Acho que devemos. Bobby conhece mais sobre maldições do que nós"

Sam se levantou e pegou o celular do bolso. Discou o número de Bobby e esperou.

"Sammy, não faça isso!" Dean pulou da cama e tentou tirar o telefone de Sam, mas Sam levantou-o acima de sua cabeça. Sabia que isto era golpe baixo para Dean, mas ele tinha que falar com Bobby. Sam sabia que caçoava de Dean por ele ser baixinho, mas na verdade ele não era realmente. Dean só não gostava de ser o mais baixo em sua família.

"Já liguei!". Dean se jogou na cama do irmão, derrotado. Sam pressionou o celular sobre seu ouvido.

"Bobby?"

"Que droga, Winchester! Você sabe que horas são?"

"Desculpe, Bobby, mas Dean e eu precisamos de sua ajuda"

A voz de Bobby se suavizou, se seus garotos precisavam de ajuda, ele não podia ficar bravo com eles.

"O que posso fazer por vocês, Sam?"

"Por volta da meia noite, Dean e eu nos encontramos com o Papai Noel e seu elfo protetor Spike. O elfo lançou um pó cintilante no Dean e desde então, ele não cabe mais nas roupas, comeu meus cookies, a barba cresceu, ficou com uma risada engraçada e ele, uh, está com o cabelo branco". Sam deu uma olhada rápida para seu irmão, que parecia frustrado e humilhado. "Pode ajudá-lo, Bobby?"

"Isso parece uma pequena maldição. O elfo disse alguma coisa?"

"Só que Dean não duraria um dia na pele de Papai Noel".

"Bem, é isso, Sam, lá pela meia noite ele deve voltar ao normal. Neste meio tempo, fique de olho nele."

"Vou ficar, obrigado, Bobby"

"E, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Tire uma foto"

Sam sorriu. "Vou tirar". Ele ouviu o outro desligar.

"Dean, Bobby disse que...", Sam se virou para onde tinha deixado seu irmão, mas não o encontrou em lugar algum. _Oh, não!_ A porta do quarto estava escancarada.

Sam pegou seu casaco e saiu correndo procurando seu irmão-noel.

"Dean! Ei cara, onde você está?"

Ele ouviu um _HO-HO-HO_ vindo do outro lado da rua. Sam seguiu as risadas até uma casa onde, viu sei irmão sair de uma chaminé e desaparecer do outro lado do telhado para logo após ouvir o som de um baque. O jovem caçador correu até o outro lado da casa onde encontrou seu irmão enterrado na neve, sem se mover.

_Oh, não! Oh, não! Oh, não! Não isso. Você não pode morrer assim, Dean. Por favor, levante!_

Sam pegou as mãos do irmão e puxou, tentando fazê-lo se mexer.

"Por favor, se levante!"

A respiração de Dean estava lenta e difícil. Sabendo que não devia mover o irmão caído, Sam fez a única coisa que pode pensar. Ligar para a emergência.

"911, qual é a emergência?"

"Eu tenho um Papai Noel caído. Ele caiu do telhado".

***

O homem que foi levado para o hospital parecia um autêntico Papai Noel, sem o roupão e o chapéu, é claro. Ele teve sorte de não ter quebrado nada quando caiu do telhado, mas afinal, o que ele estaria fazendo lá? Lila se perguntava. Não era seu trabalho questionar sobre seus pacientes. Ela estava ali só para dar a eles medicamentos e monitorar seus batimentos.

O homem havia sido trazido horas atrás, ela era responsável por tirar suas roupas úmidas e cobertas de neve e colocar as roupas do hospital nele. Isto era bem trabalhoso.

Ela ainda acreditava em Papai Noel e podia jurar que tinha um real bem ali em seu quarto de hospital. A única coisa que ela não entendia era o jovem que estava sentado na sala de espera alegando que este Papai Noel era seu avô.

***

Sam quase pulou quando disseram a ele que poderia ver 'seu avô'. Sam correu pelo corredor até o quarto onde o falso Papai Noel estava. Silenciosamente, Sam abriu a porta e entrou. Mesmo com toda a mudança física, ele podia dizer que aquele ali era seu irmão. Não havia outra pessoa no mundo como Dean, e, Sam o conheceria em qualquer lugar e em qualquer estado. Tinham falado para ele que a respiração de Dean estava estabilizada, mas ele devia ter batido forte a cabeça.

Sam não dormiu enquanto esperava para ver seu irmão por isso ele estava exausto agora, mas estava determinado a não cair no sono até seu irmão acordar. Checou a hora em seu celular. Quase meia noite. Que jeito de passar o dia de Natal. Sam decidiu tirar uma foto de seu irmão e enviá-la para Bobby. O caçula não conseguia ficar ali parado e então começou a conversar com o irmão adormecido.

"Nós vamos ajeitar isso, Dean. Sei que já disse isto antes, mas nós vamos. Bobby disse que não deve durar muito tempo. Nós vamos trocar presentes amanhã e tirar um dia de folga, não parece bom?". Sam sabia que ele parecia um irmãozinho patético, mas não podia ajudar.

Sam bocejou quando segurou a mão de Dean. Ele ajeitou sua cabeça no braço do irmão e adormeceu.

***

Lila veio checar seu paciente e encontrou o neto aconchegado a ele. Eles pareciam realmente muito próximos, ela pensou. "_Que fofo!"_

Faltava uma hora para a meia noite e ela poderia ir para casa. Odiava turnos de 24 horas, mas este tinha valido por ver o homem Papai Noel. Alguma coisa nele a fazia se sentir uma criança de novo.

Ela começou a ver os batimentos e viu seu paciente se mexer.

"Lila?"

Como ele sabia seu nome?

"Lila, você já pegou seu presente?"

Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas apenas sacudiu sua cabeça.

"N-não. Como você sabe quem sou eu?"

O Papai Noel apontou para o criado-mudo.

"Abra a gaveta"

Lila estava confusa, mas fez o que ele pedia. Quando ela abriu a gaveta, viu uma pequena caixa. Estava embrulhada em um papel verde brilhante e tinha uma fina fita vermelha em cima. No cartão lia-se:

'Para Lila, com amor, Papai Noel. Por todos os anos de crença'

"Você quer que eu abra?" Ela viu que seu paciente tinha voltado a dormir. O que ela estava fazendo? Abrindo um presente de um paciente que possivelmente não deveria saber seu nome ou que ela ainda acreditava.

Morrendo de curiosidade, ela rasgou o embrulho e viu uma pequena caixa preta em sua mão. Devagar, ela abriu a caixa e a respiração parou em sua garganta. Era o colar de sua mãe. O colar que sua mãe havia dado a ela antes de morrer. Lila achou que o havia perdido durante a mudança.

Lágrimas cintilaram em seus olhos e ele não tina ideia de como o homem havia feito aquilo, mas estava muito agradecida. Ela beijou a bochecha do Papai Noel e colocou o colar. Andou até o espelho no banheiro do paciente e olhou para o colar que pensou que nunca mais veria novamente.

Uma batida veio da porta e Lila olhou para fora do banheiro.

"Lila, seu turno acabou. Pode ir para casa".

Ela assentiu. Se virou para o paciente para agradecê-lo, mas não o encontrou. Em vez disso, um jovem bonito estava na cama. Lila caminhou até o paciente.

"Não sei como você fez isso, mas obrigada".

Ela se virou para sair, mas parou quando ouviu o homem dizer, "De nada, Lila".

Ela sorriu para o jovem misterioso e saiu.

***

Dean sacudiu seu irmão para acordá-lo.

"Sammy, acorde! Vamos, cara, você babou no meu braço!"

"Huh, o que?"

"EEEERRQQ!! Irmãozinho babão!"

"Dean! Você é você de novo!!"

Sam não se conteve e abraçou seu irmão apertado. O rapaz estava feliz por ver seu irmão de volta.

"Sam! Ar!"

Sam soltou-o. Não querendo sufocar seu irmão.

"Desculpe"

"Tudo bem. Eu queria me abraçar também". Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Besta"

"Feliz Natal, mariquinha!". Dean bagunçou o cabelo de Sam carinhosamente.

"Feliz Natal atrasado, Dean!"

**FIM**

**N/T:** malandro* - na fic original a autora usou o termo trickster, essa palavra significa trapaceiro, impostor, embusteiro; mas foi traduzida no seriado (Sobrenatural) como malandro, então resolvi usar esse termo mesmo.


End file.
